Rogue (Inquisition)
|talents = |path 1 = Archery |path 2 = Double daggers |health base 1 = 500 |health base 2 = 500 |power = Stamina |power base 1 = 100 |power base 2 = 100 |strength base 1 = 10 |strength base 2 = 10 |dexterity base 1 = 11 |dexterity base 2 = 11 |willpower base 1 = 10 |willpower base 2 = 10 |magic base 1 = 10 |magic base 2 = 10 |cunning base 1 = 10 |cunning base 2 = 10 |constitution base 1 = 10 |constitution base 2 = 10 |main-hand 1 = 36 |main-hand 2 = 32 |off-hand 1 = 36 |off-hand 2 = 32 |attack 1 = 0% |attack 2 = 0% |guard damage 1 = 0% |guard damage 2 = 0% |barrier damage 1 = 0% |barrier damage 2 = 0% |critical damage 1 = 41% |critical damage 2 = 53% |critical chance 1 = 6% |critical chance 2 = 5% |flanking damage 1 = 25% |flanking damage 2 = 25% |magic defense 1 = 0% |magic defense 2 = 0% |melee defense 1 = 0% |melee defense 2 = 0% |ranged defense 1 = 0% |ranged defense 2 = 0% |armor 1 = 39 |armor 2 = 38 |armor front 1 = 39 |armor front 2 = 38 |guard 1 = - |guard 2 = - |health per level = 9 |ability points = 1 }} A rogue is one of the three playable classes in Dragon Age: Inquisition. A rogue is the only class that can pick locks, which unlocks previously inaccessible areas. While useful, taking the perk Deft Hands, Fine Tools improves this further, enabling all rogues in your party (including a rogue Inquisitor) to handle tougher locks. This is necessary for some companion quests and collections, but is not mandatory for story progression. Official description Abilities :*Experts in this style are fast and deadly, their blades slicing through enemies' defenses--and throats--before they have time to react. :*Experts in this style are masters of ranged combat. They can avoid enemies that attempt to close, put arrows or bolts through multiple foes, and even unleash explosive shots to devastating effect. :*Experts in these talents specialize in poisons and traps. Their dirty tricks leave enemies sick and limping, easy pickings for a sharp blade or a barbed arrow. :*Experts in these talents are masters of misdirection. Whether leaping to safety, disappearing into the shadows, or tricking enemies into slashing at empty air, they are never where anyone expects them to be. Specializations :*Intricate mechanisms are the core of the artificer’s craft: Deadly traps; Distracting contraptions; Marvels of engineering turned to deadly purpose. If an artificer is standing at the far end of a seemingly innocuous stretch of the battlefield, you should find another path. If he or she is smiling? Best just to hope your affairs are in order. :*Any rogue can kill a target, but assassins make death into an art form. They specialize in quick, deadly kills that let them slide back into the shadows undetected, or indirect kills that eliminate targets while the assassin is safely away. :*These unpredictable experts specialize in using alchemical mixtures that wreathe them in frost or flame. Fast, chaotic, and possibly mad, they wade into the fight and dare enemies to face the storm. Trivia * The descriptions of dagger abilities in Dragon Age: Inquisition are in iambic pentameter.Patrick Weekes Twitter. Also, the same descriptions between the base ability and the upgrade rhyme. References Category:Rogues Category:Classes